Rain,Rain
by Mwah-0.0
Summary: Tenten's one day off for months has been blown by Mother Nature.Now she's stuck in the Hyuuga estate with a very arrogant Hyuuga...and is Neji sulking? TentenxNeji Set in the future
1. Chapter 1

Rain,Rain

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come back another day._

Sighing Tenten glared gloomily at the water droplets racing down the window. Today was supposed to be a day out with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. They were going to go eat at Ichiraku and just hang out all day.

"Glaring at the rain won't make it go away, Tenten," said a certain Byakugan user.

Sighing Tenten said," I know, Neji, but I just can't help it! I mean my first day off in months and it rains."

Did I forget to mention that Tenten was also stuck with Neji Hyuuga since she was supposed to come pick up Hinata but found out that Hinata was with Ino and it started raining when Hanabi went to check to see if Hinata was in her room. So Tenten stayed since she didn't feel like running all the way across Konoha and getting soaked to the bone.

Not saying a word the Byakugan user laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. Sighing again Tenten crept over to Neji and sat on the edge of his bed right next to him.

"What were you supposed to do today, Neji? I heard that you were going to train with Sasuke and Shikamaru since Naruto is on a mission."

Grunting in reply Neji turned away from Tenten. Curious Tenten leaned over to see why Neji turned away since he always looked her straight in the eye whether or not he was going to answer her question. Then Tenten laughed in delight when she found out why Neji had looked away from her.

Laughing in delight Tenten stated, "Neji Hyuuga! You're sulking!"

Scowling her Tenten Neji growled out a, "No."

Grinning from ear to ear Tenten stated again in a sing song voice, "Neji Hyuuga is sulking cause it's raining!"

Gritting his teeth Neji turned his attention back to staring at the ceiling and tried to drown Tenten's voice out with thoughts unsuccessfully. He couldn't seem to drown out that voice as hard as he tried. It was almost as if he didn't want to drown it out. Shaking his head mentally Neji laughed at that idea. It was impossible, unthinkable and it shouldn't even have crossed his mind, but even deeper in his heart, in a place even he didn't know of he knew that he was wrong.

Still laughing Tenten sat down and said mischievously, "I need to inform Lee of this."

Snapping back to reality Neji narrowed his pale lavender eyes and gritted out, "Don't try it, Tenten. Besides I wasn't sulking. I don't sulk."

Protesting Tenten voiced out, "But I saw it! You were sulking! Your eyes were all moody and you looked unhappy...like...like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted!"

"Tenten. For the last time. I don't sulk."

"Yes you do. You know that it's only human right?"

"I don't sulk."

"Then you wouldn't be human and I know that you are quite human since you do bleed red and it's only human nature to sulk when they don't get what they want."

"I don't sulk."

"I'm telling you, Neji! It's only human! Besides even Sasuke sulks! I saw it! At least he admitted it!" Letting out a sigh of frustration Tenten knew that it was a low blow to bring up Neji's longtime rival but at that was the last resort she had to making the great Neji Hyuuga to admit that he does sulk.

Narrowing his eyes Neji finally gritted out after 5 minutes of complete silence, "Fine.I was sulking."

Crowing with triumph Tenten leaped off the edge of Neji's bed and shouted, "Yes! You finally admitted it! About time too, Neji," then stopping in between her victory dance Tenten asked, "So why were you sulking, Neji?"

Grumbling Neji mumbled out, "I wanted to fight Uchiha today. Usually our schedules as jounins are packed with missions."

Nodding sagely Tenten said, "That's a valid reason."

Then glancing at the window Tenten grinned in delight as she watched the sun come out of the clouds and the rain stop.

"The rain stopped! That means I can still meet Ino and the girls at Ichiraku!"

Racing to get out the door Tenten was thrown off balance when Neji tugged at her wrist hard and the force sent her tumbling into his muscled chest. Blushing Tenten said, "Neji! Let me go! I have to meet up with the girls!"

Tenten watched with wide eyes as Neji lowered his head until his breath brushed her cheek and he whispered into her right ear, "I never lose Tenten. You should know that by now."

Confused Tenten closed her eyes to think and at the same moment Neji's lips came crashing down on hers in a violent yet gentle kiss filled with unchained passion and desire. Out of breath and shaking Tenten opened her eyes to find Neji already at the doorway and touched her lips softly. Then she tilted her head with an impish smile and stopped in the hallway when Neji stopped. Turning slightly Neji said, "You know Tenten. I like winning but I also like being the first."

With that Neji was out the door as Tenten stood there in shock. Frowning Tenten said aloud, "How did he know I was never kissed before?"

"That's what I call well kissed, "Hanabi said as she leaned on the wall with her arms folded looking very much like another certain Hyuuga except more feminine.

Groaning Tenten said, "You saw that! You better not tell anyone!"

Shrugging Hanabi said, "Everybody would know even if I don't talk. I mean your lips are swollen and all. Also everyone will see you walking out of the Hyuuga Estate and that would mean you were visiting Neji so there."

Sighing Tenten ran out of the door to meet up with Ino, Sakura and Hinata while praying that they wouldn't notice.

Sitting at the Ichiraku she saw Neji sitting a few seats down from her and the girls with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Tenten. What took you so long and why is your lips swollen?" Sakura asked curiously with a knowing glint in her green eyes.

Ino turned and told Sakura, "Duh Sakura! She's been kissing Neji. I mean it's obvious! We all know that she was supposed to pick up Hinata when it started raining so she probably got stuck there and was kissing Neji."

Groaning Tenten said, "It wasn't exactly like that..."Ignoring her Ino and Sakura kept swapping stories on how it actually happened and each one seemed more dramatic then the next.

Nudging Tenten, Hinata said quietly with amusement tingeing her voice, "Look Tenten."

Puzzled Tenten said, "Look at what Hinata?"

Laughing softly Hinata said, "Look at Neji."

Glancing at Neji Tenten saw what Hinata had noticed. Neji was smirking. He must have heard the whole conversation.

Seething Tenten said, "He got the better end of the deal! I mean he's practically oozing with male satisfaction. That jerk."

A few minutes later when Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were leaving to go shopping for awhile Tenten was jerked aside by Neji and she glared at him as he told her something for her ears alone. Smiling impishly when he finished relaying the message Tenten whispered under her breath, "Oh I'll be there, Neji. Count on it."

A/N: The ending is for you to decide! The message that I would have Neji say would be like:

-"Meet me at our normal training ground at 6."Tenten gritted her teeth as Neji said the message as if he said it everyday.

"How do you know that I'll agree?"

Then grinning craftily Tenten said slyly, "I have a better idea. You wait and see if I'll come."

Walking away with an impish smile she turned to see Neji shocked a little but a second later she saw him smirk.-

There that's my version. You can come up with your own if you want. I'll write longer stories with chapters later on when I'm more up to it. :P


	2. Note

This was supposed to be like a one-shot so there won't be another chapter.I'm just putting this on because I've got a lot of reviews asking for the next chapter.This is more like a teaser for other longer stories that I would right later on when I'm either not sleeping,eating or being lazy.XP Cheers! 


End file.
